Strike Out!
Strike Out! is a minigame in Papa's Hot Doggeria which rewards you with prizes from Pancakeria. It also appears in Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Bakeria. How To Play The player has to make the batter strike out three times by a grid appearing where the bat will swing. A ball will bounce in the grid and wherever you click, the ball you throw will land there. It gets faster the more you progress. Papa's Hot Doggeria Prizes # Flapjacks Poster #Flapjacks Hat # Chicago Poster # Small Lumberjack Table # Log Cabin Wall #Flapjacks Jersey # Log Fence #Raccoon Cap # Small Pine Tree #Trenchcoat # Medium Lumberjack Table # Gray Floor #Flapjacks Bottoms # Large Lumberjack Table Papa's Cupcakeria Prizes #Hot Doggeria Shirt # Baseball Wall #Woollies Hat # Choco Batter Poster #Hot Doggeria Pants # Turquoise Carpet # Peanut Barrel #White Belt #Messenger Bag # Spooky Tile #Round Window #Woollies Jacket #Camping Pack # Gingerbread Poster Papa's Bakeria Prizes #Dark Backwards Cap # Tutti Frutti Poster #Stripe Scarf # Planter Box #Basketball Jersey # Cobblestone Floor #Long Armwarmers # Grōōvstock Poster # Wristwatch # Pink Zag Wall #Trenchcoat # Lg. Harvest Table #Viking Helmet Bonus: * Anchovy Gum Papa's Bakeria Prize Gallery Papa's_Bakeria_-_Strike_Out!_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Bakeria_-_Strike_Out!_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Bakeria_-_Strike_Out!_-_Prize_3.png|3 Bronz prize-Strike Out-Bakeria.png|Bronze prize in Strike Out at Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Prizes #Blue Plaid Floor #Crushers Hat #Log Fence Papa's Taco Mia HD Prizes Gallery Strike THD 1.png|1 Strike THD 2.png|2 Strike THD 3.png|3 Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Prizes # Md. Shamrock Table #Hawaiian Shirt #Fluffy Poster #White Tile #Sweatbands #Rainbow Gum #Trapped Hat Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Prizes Gallery Strike HHD 1.png|1 Strike HHD 2.png|2 Strike HHD 3.png|3 Strike HHD 4.png|4 Strike HHD 5.png|5 Strike HHD 6.png|6 Strike HHD 7.png|7 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Prizes # Blue and Teal # Chili Poster # Lg. Waffle Table # Buffaloes Poster #Purple Burple Gum # Lg. Groov Truck # Newspaper Stand # Comics #Bonsai # Pumpkin Pie Gum #Lucky Lantern #Sakura Bubble Gum # McCoy Arcade Bonus: * Trophy Case Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Prizes Gallery Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (1).png|1 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (2).png|2 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (3).png|3 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (4).png|4 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (5).png|5 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (6).png|6 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (7).png|7 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (8).png|8 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (9).png|9 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (10).png|10 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (11).png|11 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (12).png|12 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (13).png|13 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Strike Out! (Bronze).png|Rare Prize (Bronze) Papa's Scooperia Prizes #Striped Polo # Planter Box Papa's Scooperia Prize Gallery Papa's Scooperia Strike Out! (1).png|1 Papa's Scooperia Strike Out! (2).png|2 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Prizes #Striped Polo # Planter Box #Dotted Bowtie # Cinco De Mayo Poster #Messenger Bag # Blue Flag # Multigrain Floor #Short Plaid Shirt # Banana Gum Papa's Scooperia To Go! Prize Gallery Papa's Scooperia To Go! Strike Out! (1).jpg|1 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Strike Out! (2).jpg|2 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Strike Out! (3).jpg|3 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Strike Out! (4).jpg|4 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Strike Out! (5) .jpg|5 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Strike Out! (6).jpg|6 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Strike Out! (7).jpg|7 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Strike Out! (8).jpg|8 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Strike Out! (9).jpg|9 Trivia *This object of this minigame is exact opposite of Home Run Derby. Instead of trying to hit a Home Run, you must prevent the opponent from doing so. Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia